


Nesting: Flashback #2/Extra Little Tidbit #1

by babybasschick96



Series: Nesting [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M, Referenced/Mentioned Jason Todd/Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9112678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybasschick96/pseuds/babybasschick96
Summary: An even briefer look back into the past of the Nesting Universe.*Can be read as a stand alone one-shot!*





	

**Author's Note:**

> I lied (surprise, surprise). While I thought we were done with the past, I was sitting in the hospital doing my prep from my colonoscopy Tuesday night—pretending I was anywhere but sitting in the hospital doing my prep for my colonoscopy Tuesday night—and suddenly this one-shot came to me, so I’m giving you guys (roughly) five more pages of flashback before I take you back to the “present”. This little tidbit takes place about nine months after Flashback #1, and is largely fluff (though, as I mentioned in the description could very easily be read as a stand alone fic, if you aren’t interested in delving into the complexities of the rest of my Nesting Series).  
> This is a smidge early for New Year’s, but I didn’t want you to wait that long, so here you go!

The back roads of Sky County, Kansas were clear, but Tim had smelled the snow on the air as he’d climbed up into the cab of Kon’s ’01 Chevy Silverado, and knew there would probably be a blanket of the stuff on the ground when Kon woke him up the next morning.

As soon as the engine had warmed up enough, Kon cranked the heat up as high as it would go in an attempt to help make Tim more comfortable, but it had still taken ten or so minutes of the drive, and Tim had long since just scooted over and claimed the middle seat as his own so he could cuddle up against Kon’s warm side as Kon focused on navigating said back roads back to the Kent Family Farm. Kon had never seemed to mind Tim’s solution to the cold air his body was more or less defenseless against—in fact, he’d stashed an old quilt of Ma’s underneath of the passenger seat so Tim could just reach down and grab it whenever he needed to, and he’d worn the thicker of his two winter jackets so he could shrug it off of his shoulders and drape it over top of Tim’s curled up form once they were away from the prying eyes of onlookers.

The leather was cold against Tim’s skin if he moved the wrong way, but Kon was careful to hold his arm far enough away from his body that Tim had room to curl between his elbow and his ribcage, and Tim repaid the favor by perching his chin up on Kon’s shoulder and drawing useless patterns into the sweater over Kon’s ribcage as he watched the fluffy conifers and the bare deciduous trees pass by out of the wind shield.

There were quicker, and probably safer, ways back to Ma and Pa’s than the roundabout scenic route Kon had chosen, but Kon preferred steering clear of places it wasn’t safe for him to use his TTK or other powers in the event of an emergency, and Tim didn’t mind the excuse to cuddle up with Kon for that much longer. They’d been in the next town over at the Church—attending some dinner-party type thing to celebrate the New Year with Ma and Pa—but Tim and Kon had politely ducked out after the desserts had been served because Tim had an “early flight” in the morning. Tim had offered to take Kon’s truck back himself so that Kon could stay and drive Ma and Pa whenever they were ready to go home, but Ma and Pa had been enjoying reminiscing with old friends and had staunchly turned down Tim’s plan when the two of them had gone to offer. Kon had spent about ten minutes trying to convince them to at least let Tim and himself do _something_ , before he’d finally relented and given them both hugs before he’d led Tim to the door.

Tim didn’t know if Ma and Pa had been trying to give them some time alone when they’d made their decision to stay, but that was basically what they’d ended up doing, and aside from Kon making a quick run out to check on the animals one last time for the night, Tim also knew that he and Kon would be making the most of it before Kon had to fly Tim back out to Gotham the next afternoon.

An old _Alabama_ Christmas CD played through the speakers of Kon’s truck—as it had been since Kon had put it into the old disc tray sometime around November seventh—and Tim let Randy Owen’s voice soothe him into a state of tranquil bliss as Kon occasionally sang along.

The two were about halfway through their trip, just pulling out of the tight, jackknifed turn down onto Old County Road when Kon ducked down to press a kiss to the top of Tim’s head.

“Thank you for coming out here and going with me tonight,” he murmured, eyes quickly flicking back to the road as he reached forward with his right hand to turn down “Thistle Hair the Christmas Bear” a couple more clicks. “I know you don’t feel good right now, and I know it’s been hard on you, but the party tonight was important for Ma, and I appreciate the fact that you came.”

“Oh, it’s no big deal,” Tim shook his head, once his brain had finally gotten itself resituated from the bumpiness of the road and the sweet allure that was the weight of Kon’s pheromone soaked jacket lying across his side and chest. “You know I love coming out here to see you.”

And Tim really did. Few things in the world had made him happier than the first time that Kon had asked him to come out to the farm back in the earlier summer after he’d finally been given the all clear from Bruce that he was allowed to actually do things again, and it pleased him to see Kon spending so much time with his parents. Kon had never actually hated the farm as much as he said did, but something had changed inside of him since he’d come back from the “dead” the last spring, and instead of spending most of his time in San Francisco like he once did, he split his time fairly evenly between Smallville and Gotham. Bruce had long since made Kon the exception to his no-meta rule—even before he and Tim had become close friends really, as he tried to compensate for Clark’s struggles with becoming a parent—and rumors were starting to spread about the possibility of him giving up the “Super” title in favor of becoming a Bat. Those rumors were obviously false, Kon was a Kryptonian and he deserved a mantle where he could be respected and loved by the people and the media, and not hated and ridiculed like the Bats were, but he wasn’t exactly a Titan anymore either, and Tim had a feeling he would be a full fledged member of the League by the end of the coming year.

Bruce refused to comment on it—was too wrapped up in what was going on with Jason and Dick to talk about or really focus on anything else—but Tim knew.

“Still,” Kon snuck his hand underneath of Tim’s blanket so he could slip it up in between Tim’s thighs, and Tim wiggled even closer as Kon’s eyes flashed down to his. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Tim gave a soft smile, burying his face down into Kon’s shoulder to hide it as he got an even better whiff of Kon’s pheromones and the soap he’d used to wash off the remnants of the farm before they’d left.

The last nine or so months had most definitely been hard—it had taken Bruce, Alfred, and Tim quite a long time to get Tim’s hormone levels stabilized again, and even longer time after that to find a birth control/suppressant combination that allowed him to function, but he’d finally had a normal heat in November, and Bruce was willing to allow him back onto his usual regiment of three months on/one month off, so long as his next heat was normal—and as much as he liked to pretend otherwise, traveling out to Kansas had taken it’s toll, even if he’d been able to fly Kon-Air instead of having to sit on the Jet or take public transport.

Ma and Pa had come out to Gotham for Christmas as a way of avoiding an awkward conversation with Clark about Lois and Clark’s plans for the holidays, and it had been wonderful, but the Church held the New Year’s Eve Party every year, and Ma had asked Tim to come so that she could introduce him to some people. All-in-all, the party had mostly been uneventful and underscored by the way that Tim’s uterine cavity and intestines cramped in time with his cycle, but Ma had enjoyed gushing over himself and Kon, and Kon had stayed by his side the entire night. Certainly, there were a couple of familiar faces around—everybody died famous in a small town, as the saying went, and Tim had spent more than enough time at the farm over the years to consider himself at least decently acquainted with some of the town’s staples—but watching Ma smile and laugh as she traded stories with other grandmothers and interacted with various member of the younger generations that she’d known since they were babies had been more than worth it, and getting to actually meet some of the people that Kon had gone to school with was just icing on top of the cake.

Kon’s thumb rubbed a small path into the denim of Tim’s jeans as Tim’s words sat comfortably in the air between them, and Tim pressed his lips into the soft fabric of Kon’s sweater, letting them linger there for a moment before he blinked his eyes and looked back up at the side of Kon’s head.

“Hey, Conner?” he asked quietly, his right hand moving up to rest over top of Kon’s bicep.

“Yeah?” Kon quirked an eyebrow down at him before he turned his attention back to the road in front of them.

“Can I ask you a question?” Tim tilted his head to the side as he studied the jut of Kon’s cheekbone and the dark hairline that came down to meet it, and he resisted the urge to reach up and trace his finger along the smooth skin there.

“…Sure,” Kon answered him as the truck rolled to a stop at a signed intersection and he made a point of looking both ways, even though Tim knew he would be able to hear or feel if another car was coming because that was the proper thing to do.

“Do you have anything planned in the next week or so?” Tim asked as the left-hand signal clicked softly in the background.

“Not that I know of,” Kon shook his head as he finally eased his truck around their turn and pushed the truck a little faster as the speed limit jumped from twenty-five to thirty-five for a stretch of the road that was still considered the “outskirts” of Smallville. “I mean, I’d been planning on helping Pa with the chores like I always do, and obviously I want to spend as much time with you as I can, but other than that I don’t really have anything _planned_ , per say. Just figured I’d hang out around here, until you or the League or the Titans need me.”

Kon gave a small shrug of his shoulders and a squeeze of Tim’s thigh with his last sentence or so, but he was careful not to dislodge Tim’s chin as he moved, and Tim was very thankful for that.

“So, you don’t have any kind of appointments or obligations or anything over the next week or so, other than the farm?” Kon’s answer didn’t surprise Tim, but he still wanted to make sure.

“Nope,” Kon shook his head again, making another quick turn down the road that would actually lead them west, before the roadside was quickly enveloped by trees that obscured the empty cornfields beyond and Kon pushed his truck all of the way up to forty miles per hour. “Why do you ask?”

“No reason,” Tim shook his head, completely unaware of the way that his hand petted over Kon’s arm as they talked. “It’s just—if you didn’t have anything going on—I was going to ask…would you like to come back to Gotham with me?”

“Come…back to Gotham with you?” Kon repeated Tim’s own words back to him, as he processed their meaning. “As in—like—come back to Gotham with you while you’re in heat?”

“Yes,” Tim nodded his head, forgoing the chance for a sarcastic remark in favor of insuring there were no misunderstandings between himself and Kon. Kon knew his body’s schedule almost better than Tim knew it himself, and Kon also knew that Tim wouldn’t have bothered asking an evening ahead of time if he only meant he wanted Kon to stay for the rest of the evening or even into the next morning.

“I thought we decided that was a bad idea?” Kon looked away from from the road long enough to make eye contact with Tim.

“Well, I think “we” is a generous term,” Tim grumbled, his fingers unintentionally clenching around the fabric of Kon’s shirt before they relaxed again. “But yes, “we” decided that it was a bad idea because we aren’t sure whether you’ll be able to fight the instinctual response to the scent of my pheromones. That kind of becomes a moot point when I don’t want you to ignore them, though.”

“You mean—“

“Yes, Kon,” Tim nodded his head, his hand sliding down to grip at Kon’s muscular forearm. “I’m asking you if you want to knot me during my heat.”

“I…” the response in Kon was immediate—his hand gripped Tim’s thigh tighter and Tim’s heart rate spiked at the fresh wave of celestial pheromones that rolled off of him, the scent mask he’d worn to the party completely gone—but he very carefully kept his eyes on the road ahead of himself as he shifted underneath of Tim and bit as his bottom lip. “Well, you know I obviously do—“

Tim knew the “but” was coming, and he cut Kon off before the alpha could get it out.

“I know what it means, Kon-El, and I’ve already thought about the consequences,” Tim assured, unconsciously squeezing his thighs around Kon’s hand to keep the larger man from pulling away as he spoke. “I’ll understand if you aren’t ready, but I don’t want to wait three months for my next heat to hit—I want you now.”

Sure, it was true that Tim and Kon had already started fooling around and Tim wasn’t exactly _unfamiliar_ with Kon’s knot, but they’d yet to share a heat in the nine or so months they’d been together, and Tim knew enough about the world to know that there was a reason Jason didn’t bother with suppressants while Dick was around. So far, Kon had stayed in Gotham leading up to Tim’s heats and flew back the second that Alfred said it was okay, but given the strength of their bond, Bruce hadn’t wanted to push the limits of Kon’s control with Tim’s health as precarious as it was, and Kon had abided by that restriction just as readily as he’d abided by any others that Bruce had given him.

“I…” Kon repeated, the air of the cab rippling at Tim’s hair with Kon’s TTK as he temporarily lost control in his struggle.

“You don’t have to give me an answer now,” Tim quickly backtracked, concerned by Kon’s hesitation and the tension of his body. “You can think about it, or—“

“I don’t know if I can share a heat with you without marking you,” Kon blurted, his cheeks turning as red as the stop light in front of them as the truck lurched to a stop and Kon looked down at Tim. “I don’t want you to get me wrong, I really, _really_ want to share a heat with you, and if I wasn’t literally capable of snapping your bones in half with a finger nail I would be all over that offer, but—“

“I know,” Tim’s concern melted into a feeling he could only describe as love as “A Candle in the Window” started twinkling through the speakers underneath of the sounds of the truck’s idling engine. “But I don’t care. I trust you and I trust you to do what’s best for me.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Kon’s eyes flicked down to look away from Tim as he turned his face to kiss at the fingers Tim had reached up to run lovingly over Kon’s cheek and lips. “Not again. Not after—“

“You won’t,” Tim smiled as Kon’s eyes flicked back up to him, and a second later he was leaning forward to press his lips against Kon’s in a kiss that tasted of nutmeg and the berries Mrs. Harmon had used in her pie. “I wouldn’t be asking you this if I thought otherwise.”

“…Okay,” Kon nodded his head just the tiniest bit before he leaned down to kiss Tim again. “I’ll have to talk to Clark about coming out to help Pa, but yes—of course, I’ll help you through your heat.”

“Thank you, Kon,” Tim breathed before he let his hand slip back down to Kon’s ribcage and stretched himself up to kiss Kon a little more completely—returning Kon’s guttural groan with a higher pitched whine as their tongues darted out to dance against each other.

“’Welcome,” Kon pushed closer, his thumb rubbing over Tim’s thigh again.

Tim lost himself in the feel of it—in the taste of Kon’s tongue and the feel of their bodies pressed together in the warmth of the cab of Kon’s truck as the two of them sat there necking. A whisper of Kon’s TTK snuck up underneath of Tim’s many blankets and the hem of his sweater, and he hummed with pleasure as Kon started feeling along his stomach and sides in that special little way that he had. Tim’s own hand travelled up and down Kon’s stomach in long slides, and Tim had finally decided to just throw propriety out of the window and slide his hand down to the part of Kon that he could smell leaking against Kon’s pants and forgo waiting until they were back at the house when—

_“HONK!”_ the loud horn of a Jeep had them pulling apart, and Kon quickly took a look around the intersection in front of them before he hit the gas and accelerated the rest of the way through the green light.

“Sorry,” Kon sheepishly pulled his hand away from Tim’s thighs to wave out the back window to the person behind him, but the Jeep took a sharp turn down the crossing road, and Kon let out a sigh as he let his hand fall back down on top of Tim’s blanket nest. Kon focused on driving after that—keeping a weather eye on the road and the trees around it for other cars or animals or any thing else that could impede their progress home—and Tim remained stiff in his seat for a moment before he let the music and Kon’s hand lull him back to his spot at Kon’s side. “Christmas in Dixie” was the last song on the CD, and at least two full tracks after “A Candle in the Window”, so he could only guess how long the Jeep had sat waiting for them before they’d finally decided enough was enough and honked their horn. The thought of somebody sitting and watching himself and Kon be intimate like that made Tim want to squirm in his seat, but at least the driver of the Jeep had possessed the decency to alert the two of them to his or hers presence, so Tim would hold out hope that they’d only been watched for a couple of seconds.

“Are you going to head out and check on the cows as soon as we get home?” Tim settled his temple back against Kon’s shoulder and slipped his hand up over top of Kon’s.

“As long as you don’t mind,” Kon leaned over to kiss the top of Tim’s head again, relaxing as Tim stopped giving off stress pheromones.

“I don’t,” Tim shook his head as he started playing idly with Kon’s fingers. “But please, don’t take very long. I don’t think I can wait that much more.”

“Alright, love,” Kon tugged gently on Tim’s fingers and Tim smiled as he turned his gaze up to the clouds and the stars above.

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alabama – Christmas is the CD Tim and Kon are listening to here, and I highly recommend it! Alabama is an American Country/Southern Rock/Bluegrass band, and I imagine that Kon inherited the Christmas CD from either Pa or Clark and that is why it is such a big deal to him. “Thistlehair the Christmas Bear”, “A Candle in the Window”, and “Christmas in Dixie” are slower, quieter songs, and they’re wonderful to have on in the background as you do other things (and wonderful to fall asleep to, if you like listening to music as you drift off!).  
> Jackknife turn: slang term for an extremely sharp turn—especially one where the intersecting roads form less than a ninety degree angle between themselves.  
> Sky County is a completely fictional county somewhere in north western part of Kansas  
> Part Two should hopefully be up this weekend/early next week, but both unexpected and expected medical things have been happening and I would rather make you wait for good work than post bad work on time.  
> Kon and Tim don’t officially bond in the heat that follows this fic—that doesn’t come until later in the year, but that early January heat is the first that they share.  
> Most Omegas typically go through a period of “cleaning” before a cycle, where their bodies push out waste faster than normal in order to make their heats easier, and stomach cramps are often a side effect of that, as I intend to explore in greater depth later on.  
> As always, thank you for taking the time to read, and please, let me know what you think!


End file.
